Magic Doesn't Equal Love
by cartuneslover17
Summary: Rocky comes to town to hang out with Fanboy and Chum Chum...and Kyle. She meets Sigmund the Sorcerer, and, as she has with most boys, falls for him. But is his charm and magic really all it seems or will her love for him be Hot n Cold? CROSSOVER WITH KND!
1. Meeting Sigmund

_**Ever since I watched "Sigmund the Sorcerer", I've come to the conclusion that my admiration for him is that of Hot n' Cold. Like Katy Perry's song! :D Anyway, that episode was so worth waiting for and it inspired me to do this story!**_

_**After this story is finished, of course, I've had another Kyle story in mind later on.**_

_**By the way, you're going to have to read Operation: FANBOY if you want to know exactly how Rocky met Fanboy and Chum Chum and why exactly Boog fears her. And if you want to know more about Rocky, check out Operation: CHANGE.**_

_**Please read and review!  
_ **_

"Floor it, Numbuh T!" Rocky, aka Numbuh 2-Double-0-2, ordered as her fingers dug into the bars of her leader's command seat.

"I'm giving it all she's got!" Tommy, aka Numbuh T, shouted as he stomped harder on the gas pedal.

"I don't think we'll make it!" Lucky, aka Numbuh 13, cried as he cowered in his seat and held himself, bracing for what might happen.

"We'll make it, Numbuh 13!" Rocky assured him quickly before rushing over to the pilot seat where Tommy was. "Here!" And she took the wheel from him before dipping forward.

"We're going down fast!" Numbuh 13 shrieked as he pointed out the window.

"We'll make it with a perfect..." Rocky grunted before she slammed her fist against a nearby button on the controls. "...landing!"

Suddenly, their S.C.A.M.P.E.R. was gliding down with the assistance of a home-made parachute of underwear and old ladies' dresses and they fell gracefully unto concrete like a feather after floating in the sky.

The door of the vehicle slowly opened and Rocky, with her special ice ray, was the first to exit out. Scanning her surroundings, she kept on alert for unexpected surprise...

"_Rocky_!"

Or maybe she had been expecting it.

The raven-haired girl broke into a huge grin before seeing two colorful characters approach her.

Fanboy and Chum Chum.

She remembered all too well how she had first met them the first time she came to their town because of Sector V's ridiculous 'mission' that involved a certain dull teacher. But if none of that had happened, she would have never made new friends.

And new enemies.

"Oh, snap!" A huge, bulky, blonde teen cried before he raced into a nearby convenience store where he worked.

The Frosty Mart.

Rocky smiled up at the sign before she was hugged by her friends. She laughed as Fanboy nuzzled his nose atop her head.

"Oooh...vanilla and strawberry..." He said as soon as he got a whiff of her scent. "New perfume?"

Rocky rolled her eyes. "Battling the ice cream men. We won."

"Are we going on another KND mission?" Chum Chum asked excitedly. For as long as Rocky knew them, she brought them over to KND base most of the time, even if it was against her cousin Wally's wishes. It wasn't certain whether they would be KND operatives or not, but Fanboy and Chum Chum would always be there to assist the KND.

They would make it more fun.

Rocky turned back to the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. where Tommy and Numbuh 13 turned to her, expecting another order. "You're done, guys. Great job." She told them with a nod. "I'm going to be staying with them; so you guys can go on back to the treehouse."

Numbuh 13 felt uneasy about the plan. He casted a glance over to Fanboy...whom had his arm around Rocky.

"Uh, sure..." Numbuh 13 said slowly before Tommy had the door shut. Soon, the vehicle turned and flew off.

"Man, I hope to get one of those for my birthday!" Fanboy said as they watched the vehicle fly off. He smiled at Rocky before offering her his arm. "To the Frosty Mart, my lady?"

Rocky laughed, playing along. "I'm all yours, handsome." And she hooked her arm around his, her other hand grasping Chum Chum's before they both entered the store together. Rocky had no idea why she had never heard of the Frosty Mart before the first time she visited this awkward but nice town, but she couldn't live without it now. And not because of the frosty freezes and junky foods...

"Hello, Rocky!" Lenny greeted. Usually, Lenny was bored with a dry attitude. But after he first met Rocky, he had a reason to smile.

And that warmed Rocky's beating heart even more as she smiled sweetly at the teen behind the counter. "Hi, Lenny!" She greeted with a bit of flirtation to her voice. She had a major crush on him, which some people thought was weird because Lenny was...well, Lenny.

But if there's one thing that makes Rocky no ordinary girl besides being extremely pretty and witty, being one of the best and most caring operatives in the Kids Next Door, and having an adult villain for an adopted dad as well as ex-delightfulized children for adopted siblings...

She could easily fall in love.

Rocky was lovesick, in a good way. If any kind of boy was thrown to her, her heart would be pumping like crazy. And though when she first met Fanboy in the most awkward way, on account of she thought he had attacked her when he was just protecting her from seagulls, she fell instantly in love with him. And then there was Lenny, and she thought he was extremely adorable with cleanliness abilities that even Martha Stewart couldn't compete with. For Chum Chum...the results were a bit small. For Boog...thorns covered her heart when it came to him.

"Hello, Boog..." she greeted coldly, casting a glance over at the teen who stood fearfully by his precious Chimp Chomp game.

"I didn't bop anyone, I swear!" He said, holding his hands in front of him, fearing she would kick his butt like the first time when they met.

Rocky slowly pulled her eyes away from him to the Chimp Chomp game. She smiled a wicked, evil smile at him. "Um, is this spot taken?"

Boog gulped as he gazed at his precious game he loved so much like a girlfriend. "Uh, no!" He inched away as Rocky stood in front of it and inserted a quarter.

Fanboy and Chum Chum cheered for her as she played the game like the skilled pro she was. "Yeah, get them bananas!"

"WINNER!" The voice of the game said.

"_NOOOO!"_ Boog cried. He always did that whenever Rocky played his game. She always beaten his high score and he found himself unable to top her...

"Well, that was fun," Rocky smiled gracefully before turning to Lenny, who shared her smile. "What's on the menu for today, Lenny-pop?"

Lenny tried to hold his giggles in, not sure why he felt so giddy with this nine-year-old girl sometimes. She was just so charming and sweet..."Well, a special sale today on Frosty freezes..."

"Frosty!" Chum Chum cried excitedly.

"Give us three, and throw in some strawberry fun-fingers..." Rocky said before slamming her credit card on the counter. She threw a smile at Fanboy and Chum Chum. "It's on me, boys..."

"Yay!" They cheered.

"Oh, Rocky..." Fanboy sighed as he looked at her happily. "What would life if we had never met you?"

Rocky smirked before flipping her ponytail. "Life would be pointless."

And she was right.

Rocky pushed open the door and allowed her friends to exit first. They walked down the block of the town, sipping from their drinks and eating fun-fingers. Though Rocky's schedule was usually busy due to the KND, she always had a way of sneaking in more time for herself and hanging out with her friends. Not that she didn't hang out with her friends in the KND; Numbuh 13 and Tommy offered to take over for her, and because she dubbed Tommy leader _again_ for the day.

"So when's the Man-Artica album coming out?" Rocky asked. "My siblings and I might consider using one of his songs for our next show..."

"Oh, yeah, DUH!" Fanboy laughed.

"Delightfully Unbelievably Happy!" Chum Chum chirped. He and Fanboy were huge fans of Rocky's singing group, they would love to dance to the songs they would sing, especially when Rocky would play lead singer, or jam out when her brothers would play their instruments.

"There's good news," she said, "looks like we're going to have a gig here in your town."

"Really?" Fanboy gasped. "Here? Oh, I've been waiting weeks since the last time you performed here."

Rocky laughed. "Cool your jets, purple, it's still a few days away and my siblings are still out on KND business."

"Aw, I can't wait that long!" Fanboy whined.

He was just too adorable, Rocky knew. And Chum Chum looked cute even when he looked sad. Rocky thought maybe a little preview would please them...

"_You change your mind_..." She sang aloud. "_Like a girl changes clothes_."

Fanboy and Chum Chum's eyes lit up as she began her beautiful singing. She giggled before her body gave out and began to dance to her own beat and rhythm as she continued singing.

"_Cause you're hot then you're cold_," she sang as she skipped along the street, the boys right behind her, mesmerized by her performance. "_You're yes than you're no...you're in then you're out...you're up then you're down_..."

Fanboy snapped his fingers while Chum Chum shook his behind as they followed Rocky.

She laughed as she closed her eyes, imbibing in her love of singing. "_You're wrong when it's right...It's black and it's white...we fight, we break it...we kiss, we-_OOF!"

Her eyes were closed the whole time she was singing she had no idea where she was going and bumped into someone.

"My bad..." She chuckled nervously as she pushed the scattered hair away from her eyes. Her eyes began to sparkle suddenly and the biggest of smiles formed on her lips as she saw who it was. "Oh...hi, Kyle."

The redhead wizard lightly brushed himself off as he smiled at Rocky. "And good day to you, Rochelle." The way his British accent just spoke out was enough to melt a girl like a popsicle.

If there was one person in this town she was even more in love with than Fanboy and Lenny...it was definitely the preteen wizard known as Kyle.

"Hi, Kyle!" Fanboy and Chum Chum greeted excitedly before they linked arms with Rocky.

"Oh, poo..." Kyle muttered, any hope for a nice chat alone with the lovely nine-year-old diminished. "Must you always be around?"

"Friends should always be around friends!" Fanboy said happily before reaching over and grabbing Kyle, pulling him into the circle.

Kyle had one arm linked with Fanboy...and the other linked with Rocky.

Rocky giggled as she smiled at him, seeing as Fanboy and Chum Chum have them both 'trapped' together. "There's no escaping, wizard boy."

"I wouldn't think of escaping from _you_," Kyle said smoothly.

"Charming," Rocky nodded approvingly. "Like _me_."

"_Oh! We're off to nowhere particular! Nowhere particular at all!_" Fanboy and Chum Chum sang aloud as they dragged Rocky and Kyle away, skipping down the street.

"Oh, I'm getting a headache..." Kyle muttered to Rocky as they continued skipping down the block.

"I'm listening to my i-phone..." Rocky said. Kyle turned to her and noticed to ear buds poking out from beneath the strands of her hair.

"You're always so prepared," Kyle laughed, trying to ignore the obscure singing of the two lunatics.

"That's why I'm a KND leader," Rocky shot back playfully. Suddenly, she noticed Kyle looking tense. "Hey, what's up?"

Kyle didn't say anything. He just pointed. Rocky followed his finger and saw that they had stopped in front of a building showing a huge blue poster.

"See the magic..." Rocky read aloud. "Who's Sigmund?"

"Who's Sigmund?" Chum Chum exclaimed in shock as he got in her face with wide eyes. "Only the greatest magician in the world!"

"You'd think a rabbit was the greatest magician in the world...boobs..." Kyle muttered to himself.

"Gee, I'd thought you'd be happy to see your friend again," Fanboy insisted.

"He's not my friend!" Kyle remarked.

Rocky watched as his anger took over him suddenly. She had seen him mad before, but this was a different kind of mad.

A sad mad.

"Who is Sigmund?" She repeated.

Kyle sighed before turning to her. "Well, see, he's-"

"Over here!"

The four's eyes darted everywhere, wondering where the voice was coming from.

"Oh, it's him..." Kyle muttered as he placed a palm upon his face.

"Sigmund?" Rocky asked as she stood defensively, holding her fists out if any funny business would occur.

"Not Sigmund..." Said that mysterious voice once again.

Suddenly, a huge purple cloud sifted through out of nowhere and surrounded the four kids. Rocky took out her special weapon, preparing to go KND if things were going to get stranger.

She shrieked when a fragment of cloud formed behind her, then taking shape into a form of a person. Then spoke.

"Sigmund the Sorcerer," the cloud, shaped as Sigmund, said as he looked down at them.

"Cool!" Fanboy and Chum Chum cheered. Kyle looked vaguely annoyed as he stood by Rocky, who held her weapon firmly, not sure whether to point at the cloud or not.

"Ahem..." Sigmund said lightly before he flashed a bright light.

Rocky shielded her eyes. When it was all over, she looked...

...and found herself face-to-face with a boy in a black wardrobe and white hair.

"Hello there," he greeted her in such a thick accent that didn't sound entirely British like Kyle.

But she thought his voice was mesmerizing anyway.

"Uh, hi..." She greeted calmly, hiding her weapon behind her back. "Um, I'm-"

"No, no," he insisted, holding up his hands. "I know who you are, Ms. Rochelle Pottingsworth."

Rocky blinked. "You know me?"

"Well, of course," he chuckled in his thick accent. "How could I not recognize the loveliest girl of DUH."

Now Rocky was blushing. "Oh, uh..." She was a lost for words.

"Hello, Sigmund..." Kyle greeted unenthusiastically as he stood by Rocky.

"Well, hello, Kyle," the white-haired wizard greeted him modestly. "So nice to see you. Gosh, it hasn't been the same upstaging wizards since you were kicked out of Milkweed Academy for Wizards."

Kyle stamped his foot, seeming furious. "You know perfectly well I was kicked out unfairly!"

"Oh, yes," Sigmund chuckled as he rolled his eyes, "I'm sure the professor was dying to turn himself into a raspberry flan."

"I thought it was funny when Kyle first told me," Rocky giggled as she casted a glance at Kyle, who had to smile at her bubbliness.

"Oh, oh, Sigmund!" Fanboy said excitedly, waving his hands. "Remember us? Fanboy and Chum Chum! You're biggest fans!"

"Oh, yes..." Sigmund said slowly. "Kyle's friends."

"And so is Rocky!" Chum Chum said happily as he pulled both her and Kyle together in a hugging position, their hands clasped together.

"Oh, my, Kyle..." Sigmund said, seeming impressed as he gazed at Kyle and Rocky close together. "Friends with a famous child singer...I-I'm happy for you."

"Yes, thank you for jealousy..." Kyle said with a smirk.

"Anyways," Sigmund pushed aside. "I'm having another magic show in a few days, and so I thought I'd go around for a while..."

"This is a nice town," Rocky insisted with a smile. She glanced at Kyle. "When I came here, I thought the people were totally cool."

"Yes, cool..." Sigmund said slowly as he gazed at them. "I was wondering if I might join in on this fun you four are enduring..." He smiled at Rocky. "May I join, Rochelle?"

Kyle's eyes widened as he gazed over to Rocky, who held that flirty and dreamy smile as she looked at his rival with such admiration. He looked down at his hand as it was slowly let go from Rocky's soft grasp before it soon joined with Sigmund's. Kyle could only clench his now empty hand in anger as he watched his rival smile down at the very lovely but lovesick girl.

"It's Rocky," she told Sigmund, "...and yes."

"Yay!" Fanboy and Chum Chum cheered. Kyle threw them an annoyed look but they didn't seem to notice.

"Alright then," Sigmund chuckled as he patted rocky's hand. "I am dying to know more about as you are to know about me..." He smiled down at her before leaning down and planted a soft kiss to her hand.

Rocky giggled, but she kept her head high as her brain never lost its normality. "Well, someone's becoming a charmer like myself..."

"Oh, believe me, Rocky," her name rolled off the tip of Sigmund's. "I am completely charmed by the expertise charmer known as you." He raised an eyebrow at her flirtatiously.

"Uh, I hate to break this charm fest..." Fanboy intervened as he stood between them. "But are we going to have fun or what?"

"Let's rock," Rocky said as they began to walk.

"'Let's rock'," Sigmund repeated with a chuckled, "oh, that's a good one!"

Kyle slowly trudged behind, watching how close Rocky was to his rival.

Maybe he'll turn _him_ into raspberry flan. If only he could remember the spell...  
_

_**Kyle has got to tell Rocky the truth! No! Not THAT truth...it's not even COMPLETELY true! :D**_


	2. Mission a GoGo, Oh No!

_**Forever a fan to this awesome show as well as forever a dedicated fan to KND...that's all I got to say. ;)**_

_**Please read and review!  
_ **_

Kyle watched from the corner of his eye as Rocky laughed at another joke Sigmund made. They had come across a burger joint and Sigmund had to act like the flamboyant gentleman and offer his strength to help Rocky carry their incredible large order. Kyle knew Rocky was just allowing his rival to help her so because she, the charmer, was being _charmed._ Kyle knew too well that Rocky was that strong...

...and that hungry as he watched her sneak a few pieces of fries before popping them in her mouth.

"...so I said 'no, I'm not that Russian model, I'm much better looking!'" Sigmund said as he carried the tray over to their table.

Rocky giggled, not the girly giggle that Kyle found annoying among various girls today; it was her special kind of giggle that was normal but cute, nonetheless. "Oh, Sig, you're too much!"

"And much, much more, my dear, Rocky," Sigmund purred before he pulled her seat backward and motioned for her to seat down.

"Quite the gentleman you are, aren't you?" Rocky asked smoothly, raising an eyebrow before taking her seat.

"Oh, oh, Sigmund!" Fanboy exclaimed excitedly before he and Chum Chum practically attacked their burgers and shakes. "Show her a magic trick!"

"_Dazzle_ her!" Chum Chum said in this faint, mysterious tone to set the mood.

"More like drive her insane..." Kyle muttered to himself as he folded his arms.

"With pleasure..." Sigmund said before he waved a hand in the air.

Before Rocky knew it, a small puff of smoke in formed above her head. Suddenly, it began morphing...

"A puppy!" Rocky squealed before the smoke transformed completely into a living, breathing, adorable puppy. She reached up and clutched it close to her chest. She smiled at Sigmund. "Oh, you are definitely true to your name."

"Yes, I do," Sigmund chuckled as he snapped his fingers and the puppy evaporated back into smoke. The white-haired wizard turned to Kyle. "Why, Kyle, is something the matter? Are you not feeling well...Kyle, the Constipater?"

Kyle fumed as he glared at him. "It's 'Kyle, the Conjurer'!"

"I usually call him 'Kyle, the Cutie-pie'..." Rocky added in as she offered Kyle a flirtatious smirk.

Kyle smiled back, gratefully. Good. She seemed to still be admirable and infatuated with him...but for how long now that his rival came into the picture? Personally, he considered himself lucky that Rocky was lovesick and would fall for anyone. Kyle, as he saw himself, wasn't just another guy. He was a boy of sophistication and courtesy.

And intelligence as he glanced over at Fanboy and Chum Chum who had inserted their straws into their noses and roared like walruses.

"So, Rocky..." Sigmund began as he glanced at her. "You say your band will be performing soon?"

"Well, yeah," Rocky nodded. "In a few days, actually. We need to get things set up."

"Why, how charming!" He exclaimed happily. "We'll be doing our performances on the same day. How delightful is that?"

"How delightful is that..." Kyle mimicked mockingly to himself.

"You know..." Sigmund began as he gazed into Rocky's eyes. "I could use some assistance for my next show...How about before you and your siblings perform, you could be my fabulous magic assistant?" He smiled as he placed a hand over hers.

This action excited something deep inside Rocky, and she could hardly control her blush as she admired his fingerless glove. "I...I'd love to..."

Kyle's jaw fell. Sigmund had Rocky around his finger...and his fingers were completely entwined with hers. Kyle bared her braced teeth, feeling a bit angry and a bit concerned. Oh, if only Rocky knew...

"Oh, cool!" Fanboy and Chum Chum exclaimed excitedly.

"Magic assistant!" Chum Chum exclaimed in that faint, mysterious tone once again.

"If I were you, I definitely dress in something a little radiant and maybe classy..." Fanboy suggested as he reached over and placed an arm around Rocky. "You'll look great."

"Thanks for the advice, Fan-Man," Rocky chuckled. She shifted her gaze over to Kyle. "Kyle...is something wrong?"

Kyle broke away from his thoughts as he regarded his attractive friend carefully and quickly shook his head. "Oh, nothing...nothing at all." From the corner of his eye, he saw Sigmund give him a sly smirk, obviously rubbing it in his face that he had Rocky admiring the ground he walked on.

Kyle glared at him. He had to tell Rocky sooner or later...

"Darn this stupid ketchup bottle!" Fanboy grunted as he slammed his palm against it over his fries. "Why won't you..."

_**SPLAT!**_

Kyle said nothing, remaining his serious expression as ketchup dripped from his face. He glanced over at Chum Chum who reached toward him with a fry and scooped a bit of ketchup dripping from his ear.

"Mmm...delicious..." Chum Chum smiled as he ate.  
_

Rocky lay on her stomach under the shade of a park tree as she watched Sigmund perform another magic trick, which involved Fanboy and Chum Chum floating in the air. She sighed dreamily as the white-haire wizard moved his hands so the two were flying everywhere like they were being juggled. Kyle sat next to her, folding his arms with an annoyed look on his face as he watched his rival show off once again.

"Are you dazzled, dear Rocky?" Sigmund asked suavely as he swung the laughing boys around the air.

"Always had been..." Rocky responded with a sigh as she gazed at him, her eyes fluttering with such admiration.

"Wow, you're in her love list now, Sigmund!" Fanboy told the wizard as he was continued flying in the air. "Yeah, Rocky will fall for anybody...and I admit, you're quite the catch."

"Thank you," Sigmund said with a broad grin. "I've never really considered love at all...until I met the lovely girl in the fascinating pink dress."

Rocky blushed as she waved it aside in embarrassment. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"But I've done too much..." Sigmund said before he gazed over at Kyle. "Say, Kyle, how about showing Rocky a trick of your own?"

Kyle's eyes darted back to Rocky, who gazed at him in anticipation.

"Oh, he's shown me his magic before," Rocky said. "I tell you, he should have his own magic show as well."

"Well, some things weren't mean to come true for others..." Sigmund said blankly.

"I can perform as good a magic trick as you can!" Kyle insisted angrily as he stood up and walked beside. "Watch!" He raised his hands up.

And a gray cloud appeared right above where Fanboy and Chum Chum floated.

"Oooohhh..." The two observed in amazement.

Kyle smirked at Sigmund. But Sigmund smiled back as he raised a finger and aimed a bolt of magic toward the cloud.

_**BOOM!**_

It now became a storm cloud as lightning flashed...and hit Kyle.

"Kyle!" Rocky exclaimed as she got to her feet and raced over to him.

Kyle's clothes were to a crisp as his face was covered with blotches of gray from the electricity that shot at him. He was quite a sight. And Sigmund was laughing.

"I'm...okay..." Kyle muttered as one of his eyes twitched from the pain he just endured.

"Oh, man, come on..." Rocky urged as she took his hand and dragged him behind the tree.

"Hope that didn't get you constipated!" Sigmund called out as Kyle stood before Rocky behind the tree.

"Admit it..." Kyle said miserably as Rocky took out a handkerchief and dabbed at his pained face carefully. "...he's better than me."

Rocky blinked as she pulled her handkerchief away from his face to look at him. "Huh?"

"Sigmund the Sorcerer!" Kyle exclaimed in semi-insanity. "He's always been a winner while I'm always the loser, isn't it?"

"What are you talking about?" Rocky asked in a worried but firm tone. "Kyle, you're awesome." She looked at him carefully. "Okay...what's up? Why you hating on Sigmund?"

Kyle sighed as he plopped on the ground and played with the grass. "Well, you already know that I use to be his classmate before I was expelled..."

Rocky knelt beside him and listened carefully. "Tell me what happened between you guys at Milkweed..." Her voice was soft and so understanding, it raised Kyle's hopes just a bit.

"Well, Sigmund..." His voice dripped with sarcasm as he began. "He's always been showy, trying to upstage the other wizards and making them feel bad about themselves...even me."

Rocky blinked. "And he started the 'Kyle, the Constipater' thing?"

"No..." Kyle sighed. "Overcooked lamb liver Tuesday...I was quite the pig."

"Oh, bleh..." Rocky cringed. "So, Sigmund...what exactly has he done to you?"

Kyle averted his eyes. "Everything! From magic potioning to book spells to a game of crochet...he always had to beat me in everything! And rub it in my face!"

"So he's a jerk, huh?" Rocky asked, averting her eyes...reconsidering her opinion on the white-haired wizard that had captured her heart so quickly.

"Yes, a jerk..." Kyle sighed. "Especially when he ruined my birthday party..."

"Hold up," Rocky said firmly as her head jerked back to him. "He ruined your birthday party?"

"Well, yes," Kyle replied. "I invited all my classmates over...and none of them came." His eyebrows furrowed as he bared his teeth at the memory. "Seemed Sigmund had a party on the same day...and on the moon!" He nearly cried in hysterics as he placed his face in his palms.

Something in Rocky seemed to have snapped...and she tightened her fists.

"Sigmund..." He voice dripped venom as she bared her teeth angrily. Thorns seemed to have covered her heart as that shelf that held a special thing for Sigmund in herself just fell and broke to a thousand pieces.

"Are...are you going to beat him up?" Kyle asked her innocently while deep down he was pleading for it to happen.

Despite the anger, Rocky smiled down at him. "Nah, maybe next time..." She reached down and offered him her hand.

Kyle smiled at her before accepting it.

"Just to let you know..." Rocky told him as they walked from behind the tree, her hand never letting go of his. "He doesn't have everything...when it comes to the contest for good lucks, you are for the win, my dashing friend."

Kyle blushed. Her charm always made things a bit happier...

"Well, good to see you are fine and not entirely damaged..." Sigmund said as he saw them. He tried to hide his chuckled. "Oh, just like back in Milkweed..." His eyes shifted over to Rocky. "Care for another dazzling magic trick, my dear?"

Rocky just looked at him...she was not smiling. "Save it. I got a mission to get to."

Sigmund blinked at her sudden change of attitude. "You're leaving? Already? But there is still so much that our romance hasn't come across..."

"That's okay," Rocky smirked. She glanced over at Kyle. "I'll leave it to Kyle to substitute that..."

Sigmund's eyes darted toward Kyle, who just smirked at him and shrugged.

"Mission?" Fanboy and Chum Chum asked Rocky excitedly.

Rocky nodded. "We're going candy-hunting, boys..." She smiled to Kyle. "Please accept the offer to join us." She looped her arm around his and held him close to her, not intending to let him go.

Kyle just smiled as he gazed at Sigmund's astonished face. "Why, certainly, dear Rocky..."

"Good, let's fly, boys..." Rocky said as she reached her other hand toward Fanboy and Chum Chum, who held each other as Fanboy's hand clasped hers.

Rocky kicked her heels and suddenly, tiny rockets blasted beneath and shot her up in the air, carrying the three boys with her. She looked down at Sigmund, who looked at her with confusion and desperation.

"Um, are we still on for that magic show thing?" He asked hopefully.

Rocky just tossed him a look before she flew off.

"I'll take that as 'maybe'..." Sigmund told himself as he watched the four fly off.  
_

"Don't touch that!"

Rocky and Numbuh 13 turned from their map as they saw Tommy scolding Fanboy and Chum Chum about messing with the controls. Kyle, however, was being a good boy and helping Rocky out with the directions of the map.

"So what's the plan again?" He asked.

Rocky smiled to herself, the feeling of adventure washing over her. "Candy has been stolen from the candy bank, so..."

"We get Sitckybeard!" Numbuh 13 exclaimed.

"True..." Rocky said as she smiled at her teammate. "But it's not just him we have to fight..."

"Who?" Kyle asked, clutching his magic wand, knowing well he would definitely need it.

Both boys saw the fire in Rocky's eyes. "Father."

Numbuh 13 gulped. Kyle looked uneasy. He remember the last mission Rocky brought them that involves the man of fire...

"Father!" Fanboy and Chum Chum exclaimed.

"Oh, we're ready to kick some major adult butt!" Fanboy said as he sent a high-kick into the air. "Hi-yah!"

Rocky chuckled. "Easy, killer..." She glanced over at Tommy. "Contact Sector Z-1; tell them we're on our way."

"You got it, boss," Tommy saluted as he got right to work.

"Hey, uh, Rocky..." Numbuh 13 began. "Does...does your cousin know you brought these guys along?" He shifted his gaze over to Kyle, Fanboy, and Chum Chum.

Rocky rolled her eyes and laughed as she flipped her hair. "I like to tick him off..."

"Oh, yeah, very funny," Numbub 13 gave a nasal laugh.

"I got Sector Z-1," Tommy called. "Transmission coming through."

Rocky approached the giant screen until appeared the five faces of her siblings. "S'up?"

"S'up, sis?" Her brother Bruce greeted with a smile. "You read to rock, Rocky?"

"Let's rock," Rocky said with a serious yet determined tone.

"Oh, that never gets old."

The kids jumped at the voice. Rocky felt herself tense as she knew that thick-accented voice too well...

Slowly, she turned, just in time to see smoke at her feet and a familiar figure standing across the ship.

"My, isn't this a lovely piece of transportation..." Sigmund said as he gazed about the vehicle.

Rocky groaned loudly as she placed a hand on her face.

This mission was definitely going to be complicated.  
_

_**Yes, you'll finally get to see how Fanboy and Chum Chum, and even Kyle, cooperate with KND business. :D**_


	3. Rocky Candy

**_Hero time! _**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Kyle narrowed his eyes at his rival. "What are you doing here, Sigmund?"

The white-haired wizard raised an eyebrow at him with a frown. "Why, I am here to accompany dear Rocky on what she calls 'her business'."

"That's Kids Next Door business," Rocky corrected with a slight groan as her brown eyes flashed at him.

"Hey, who's that dude?" Bruce asked.

Rocky turned from Sigmund to her siblings onscreen and sighed. "He's...he's someone I just met earlier."

"And someone whom I used to attend Milkweed with..." Kyle grumbled.

"Oh, these are your brothers and sisters, yes?" Sigmund asked as he approached the screen and gazed at the five faces. "How delightful to meet the DUH kids."

"And you are?" Ashley asked carefully.

"Sigmund..." Rocky rolled her eyes.

"The Sorcerer!" The white-haired wizard said with mysterious enthusiasm as he raised his arms up as if to prove a point.

"Oooh, another wizard!" Numbuh 13 said excitedly. "Say, can you pull a rabbit out a hat?"

Sigmund gave him a cocky smile. "Ah, such a simple-minded boy...I can see why Rocky has to take care of you 24/7."

"Ah, thanks..." Numbuh 13 snort-laughed. Then his face dawned realization of his comment. "What?"

"Can we trust him?" Tommy whispered to Rocky. While Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle were kids considered to be well-aquainted with, Tommy couldn't help but think that this white-haired wizard with the unusual accent might stir up trouble and make the mission end up in disaster, considering his flamboyant attitude and cocky demeanor.

Rocky sighed as she folded her arms before regarding her teammates then Sector Z-1. "Yeah...I guess we can trust him..."

"Oh, excellent!" Sigmund chimed happily before wrapping an arm around her and embracing her. "This could be like a date, Rochelle..." His eyes gazed into her. "A very romantic and very dangerous date, no?"

Rocky cringed before she shifted her eyes over to Kyle, who had his arms crossed and shrugged.

"Anyway..." Rocky began in a serious tone before pushing Sigmund away and looking back at her siblings. "I'll meet you at our city, alright?"

"See you there, sissy," Ashley responded. "I am so ready to kick Father's butt!"

Rocky just laughed as soon as the screen shut off. "Oh, Ashley is never going to tire of beating the crud out of Father..."

"You beat up your dad?" Sigmund gasped.

"What?" Rocky exclaimed, giving him a confused look. She groaned before she nodded to Tommy.

Tommy cleared his throat. "Father is one of KND's most evilest of adult villains, he's called Father, but he isn't a father...anymore."

"Yeah, Rocky's adopted mom and dad adopted his kids, which you just saw a few seconds earlier!" Numbuh 13 added gleefully.

"How...charming..." Sigmund said uneasily.

"Forget charming!" Rocky announced as she began orders. "Tommy, set coordinates for our city! Numbuh 13, Fanboy, and Chum Chum, you guys get the weapons ready! Kyle...you and I prepare the escape vehicle. And Sigmund..." She glanced over to the white-haired wizard as the others carried on with their tasks.

"Yes?" He asked hopefully.

"You have lettuce in your teeth," she told him before she took Kyle's hand and dragged him away, leaving his rival to his own devices.

"Hmm...she seems a bit uptight..." He told himself in wonder. "Cute, nonetheless..."  
_

Soon, they flew above their home-city and Tommy landed their vehicle in an open park area. Once the doors were open, Tommy and Numbuh 13, along with Fanboy and Chum Chum, made a battlecry and raced out with weapons at hand. Rocky, Kyle, and Sigmund casually walked out after them.

"Guys!" Rocky called before one of them nearly shot down a slide. "We're not there yet..."

"Where's 'there', again?" Kyle asked as he peered over Rocky's shoulder once she took out a folded piece of paper.

"The licorice factory," Rocky said in a serious tone as she showed them the picture . "Global Command sent us news that it's the place where Stickybeard and Father are with the stolen candy. They're planning to wrap it up in huge chunks of licorice and import them all over the world...fifty cents higher than what regular candy is usually priced."

"Those monsters!" Numbuh 13 cried. "Fifty cents?"

"Call it inflation," Rocky said in an intellectual tone before pocketing the paper.

"Oh, she's going to say it..." Fanboy whispered to Chum Chum excitedly.

"Kids Next Door!" Rocky shouted as she raised a fist to the air. "Battle stations!"

"Yay!" Fanboy and Chum Chum exclaimed.

"Well, not as good as 'let's rock'..." Sigmund said blankly. "But pretty nice..."

"Come on!" Kyle urged him in annoyance before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him with the others.

Using the on-road KND transportation vehicle known as the S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.D.A.R.T., Tommy navigated the device as he drove towards their destination. It was kind of a tight fit, considering it was seven kids in a shopping cart, but thankfully, Chum Chum stood atop Fanboy's head and Rocky was perched on Kyle's shoulders as if it were her leader seat. Sigmund watched how fast the KND technology was taking them, obviously impressed though a bit uneasy.

"This is nothing!" Fanboy told him as the wind hit their faces. "Last time, we got to ride on R.O.A.D.S.T.A.R.! Yeah, Rocky let me drive it! She even forgave me after I crashed it somewhere in the sea!"

"My, she has quite a forgiving heart..." Sigmund said, raising an eyebrow at another one of Fanboy's stories of adventure. He gazed over to Rocky, who was chatting with Kyle as she remained on his shoulders. Sigmund scowled, wondering what on Earth happened to the girl that had worshipped the ground he walked on as well as the air he breathed...

"We're here," Rocky said as she pointed toward their location.

Before them was a huge, gloomy factory that made the weather look like there had always been dark clouds, and it was sunny today! Before them was a sign that say 'SCRAM, KIDS!'

But Rocky was not one to scram.

"Let's do this! Let's do this! Let's do this!" Chum Chum squealed, unable to contain himself.

"Shhhhh!" Numbuh 13 said as he placed a hand over the younger boy's mouth. "Let the leader think!" And he smiled to Rocky who regarded the factory with both distrust as well as malevolence.

"Sector Z-1 said they'll be here soon..." Her voice trailed off. She adjusted her ponytail, something she usual did before every mission. "Let's go."

"But the sing said-" Sigmund exclaimed.

"The best KND operatives don't follow the rules..." Rocky said as she passed him, taking out one of her special weapons.

"Trust me, I know..." Tommy told the wizard with a smile on his face, remembering all too well how he, Tommy Gilligan, had been granted second chance to become the KND operative he was right now.

As they approached the factory, Rocky nodded to Fanboy and Numbuh 13, who both nodded in reply before they took out what appeared to be KND 2x4 grappling guns. While Fanboy shot his out toward the roof with no problem, Numbuh 13, however, wasn't very skilled with aim thus shooting it above his head. He exclaimed in fright, fearing for it to come down on his head. Luckily, Rocky, skilled as always, caught it.

"Allow me, Lucky," she told him with a sincere smile before taking the gun from him and shooting toward the roof.

"Gosh, she's so nice..." Numbuh 13 said quietly to himself, his tongue wagging.

Sigmund caught sight of this, however, he remained quiet about it. _Oh, as if..._, he doubted with a frown of disgust, regarding the boy's large glasses and his buckteeth with braces.

"Kyle, you and Sigmund fly Tommy and Chum Chum up to the roof," Rocky ordered the red-haired wizard. "Fanboy, Numbuh 13, and I will be standing at the windows. We'll call you once we access inside."

"Will do, ma'am," Kyle told her with a smile before hoisting Chum Chum unto his shoulders.

Sigmund felt uncomfortable as Tommy grabbed him by the cape from behind and pulled himself up and clutched unto his head, his fingers digging into his neatly combed white hair. "Oh, but, Rocky..."

"What?" Rocky said in an annoyed tone, flashing her angry brown eyes at him. "Sig, look, this job is serious..." She sighed, trying to stay calm. "Besides, Tommy is a well-behaved boy..." She cooed as she lightly pinched Tommy's cheek.

"Aw, I'm way cuter than my brother..." Tommy responded, blushing.

"Take him up, please," Rocky told Sigmund in her most polite voice possible. She turned to Fanboy and Numbuh 13. "You two, hold my hands."

'H-hold you hand?" Numbuh 13 stammered. He barely had time to think as soon as Rocky linked her fingers through his. He about nearly fainted as his face became cherry red.

Rocky linked her other hand with Fanboy's, and, to Sigmund's astonishment, long, mechanical, spider-like legs appeared from the belt she wore specially for the mission. They responded to Rocky's mental orders as they attached themselves to the grappling rope, hoisting Rocky and her two helpers up. In spinning motion, the mechanical legs sent them up toward the factory.

"Come on," Kyle urged Sigmund impatiently as beams of light formed in his hands as he, along with Chum Chum, floated up into the air, Kyle's magic never letting them down.

"You heard Mr. Overbite," Tommy urged Sigmund, "giddyup!"

Sigmund grumbled as he used his magic to fly them over toward the top of the roof.

Gliding toward a nearby windowsill, Rocky landed swiftly, bringing Fanboy and Numbuh 13 to land on their feet; Numbuh 13 nearly stumbled. Rocky immediately let go of their hands as her mechanical legs disappeared into her belt before peering through the window.

"Look," she told the others.

Fanboy and Numbuh 13 pressed their noses to the glass as they gazed at the sight. The inside of the factory was dark and gloomy as it was outside, but the only source of color were the huge piles of candy, the candy that had been stolen from the candy bank.

"Wow..." Numbuh 13 muttered, smacking his lips at the sight of all the delicious stolen candy.

"We'll sneak some to snack on later," Rocky assured him, "right now, stay close behind me."

Silently, Rocky unhinged the window before carefully pushing it open. She glided inside and landed on her feet, scanning her surroundings. She motioned for Fanboy and Numbuh 13 to follow. Fanboy hopped in and landed on his feet no problem. Numbuh 13, however-

"WAAAHHH!" The clumsy operative exclaimed before he fell to the ground on his belly.

"SHHHH!" Fanboy shushed him frantically.

"You okay?" Rocky asked her teammate before helping him up.

"Hey, did you hear something?" They heard.

They gasped before Fanboy and Rocky, dragging Numbuh 13 in her arms, ran off and hid behind some huge piles of candy. Rocky pressed herself gently against the pile before the corner of her eye caught sight of a certain adult villain.

"Father..." She whispered to herself with strong malice. How she hated him...

The dark figure chuckled with the candy pirate known as Stickybeard as they passed Rocky's direction. "So instead of five cents it'll be fifty-five cents! Oh, the kids will be begging their parents for more money if they want an entire bag!"

"Yar!" The candy pirate cackled. "We get both the candy and the booty! It's a win-win!"

"Maybe that stupid Numbuh 4 might not be able to count that high," Father chuckled evily. "I bet he can't even count above his own number!"

Rocky's fists tightened as she just stood in the shows, watching as Father insulted her cousin Wally, aka Numbuh 4. She hated it when the adult villains called him an idiot. He may not be a Einstein, but he was well on his way to becoming an average student with decent grades. If Rocky could, she would just run over and rip the throats of both Father and Sitckybeard.

Numbuh 13 regarded his leader with worry. Then he heard a munching noise...

...he turned and found that Fanboy had taken a few pieces of candy and was eating them like a pig.

"Numbuh 2-Double-o-2 said not to eat the candy!" Numbuh 13 scolded him.

"A few dozen pieces won't hurt..." Fanboy assured him before gulping. "Come on, take one..."

Numbuh 13 turned uneasily back to the pile of candy before them. "Well, I guess..." Carefully, he plucked a tiny piece from the bottom-

-and the pile just fell loudly.

Rocky just looked at the two boys with bewilderment and shock.

"His fault!" Fanboy said quickly before pointing a finger at Numbuh 13.

"There!" The three turned to see Father and Stickybeard, along with a few of Stickybeard's ship crew, glaring at them.

"It's that Numbuh 2-Double-o-2 and her lousy teammate! And she brought them purple kid again!" Father said angrily.

"Hello, my name is Fanboy!" Fanboy said in annoyance.

"Yar, get them!" Stickybeard shouted.

"Oh, boy..." Rocky groaned. She reached over and grabbed Fanboy. Holding his body in her two hands, she held him up like a baseball bat.

Thankfully, Fanboy had a body that could withstand almost anything...

"Looks like it's time to use your head, Fanboy!" Rocky told him as she stood protectively in front of Numbuh 13 who cowered behind her.

"I always use my head!" Fanboy retorted. "Well, except in math..."

With a battlecry, Rocky swung at some of the adult villains. Using her athletic skill, she jumped high in the air, taking Numbuh 13's hand and bringing him up with her. She brought them up unto a top conveyor belt. Then Rocky, placing her two fingers in her mouth, whistled.

Suddenly, a poof of dust appeared before them, then there stood Kyle and Sigmund along with Tommy and Chum Chum.

"My word..." Sigmund gasped as he gazed around the factory. "This is truly a sad excuse for a factory..."

"We have no time for your obnoxious, snobby comments, Sig-monkey!" Rocky told him angrily as she gazed down to see some of the adult villains climbing up after them. "Kyle! Magic! Now!"

"With pleasure," Kyle smirked before taking out his wand. He was about to cast a spell until Sigmund stepped in.

"Oh, no, Kyle..." Sigmund said with a shake of his head. "Allow a skilled wizard to do so..." He reached over for his wand.

"Hands off!" Kyle protested as he held on tight to his wand as Sigmund tried to take it away from him.

"I can do better!" Sigmund retorted.

"You always think you can do better!"

"Sigmund, give him back his wand!" Rocky cried.

Suddenly, a burst of light emerged from the wand and shot out, past some of the villains, and then toward the piles of candy.

For a few moments, nothing happened...

...then the candy began to show eyeballs.

"That can't be good," Fanboy muttered.

"Aah, a monster!" Numbuh 13 cried in fear before he jumped into Rocky's arms.

"What did you do, Sigmund?" Rocky demanded to the white-haired wizard, trying to hold Numbuh 13's weight in her arms.

"I have done nothing," Sigmund retorted. "I was just trying to cast a spell but simple-minded Kyle here just won't give in that he can't conjure a spell properly..."

Before Kyle had a chance to say anything, the pile of candy, which now grew eyeballs and a mouth, roared, making the entire factory tremble.

"Run!" Father shouted in fear as the adults retreated in the other direction.

"Aw, but we didn't get to fight!" Chum Chum whined.

"I think we just might," Tommy exclaimed as he pointed over at the candy monster, which was now growing in size as it came up to their level.

"Where are your siblings?" Kyle demanded to Rocky.

"They're known to be fashionably late..." Rocky sighed. "Oh, well..." She reached into her dress and took out a weapon.

"What are you going to do?" Numbuh 13 asked her nervously.

"I'm going in!" Rocky said before she leaped down toward the monster.

"Rochelle, no!" Kyle exclaimed but it was too late.

The monster opened its mouth...and Rocky fell in.

"No!" Tommy cried out in horror.

"What on Earth was she thinking?" Sigmund exclaimed, his eyes widening at the horror he just witnessed. He turned to Kyle and Numbuh 13. "Surely, you haven't rubbed your personality on her, have you?"

Kyle tightened his fists. "You know, Sigmund, you can just-"

But before he could finish, something crashed right through a nearby factory window.

"You missed us?" Ashley said in a cool voice as she and the rest of Sector Z-1 armed their weapons.

"Rocky went into the monster!" Chum Chum cried hysterically. "Sigmund tried to take Kyle's wand and accidentally used magic to bring the candy to life and now I don't know if it's really eaten Rocky or not!" He whimpered in fear.

Sector Z-1 glared at Sigmund, who shrugged nervously.

"And I thought you were cute..." Ashley sneered at him.

"It's not my fault!" Sigmund retorted.

"Quick, fire!" Bruce ordered before his sector and the others began firing their weapons at the monster.

Sigmund just watched, dumbfounded. He gazed at Kyle who used his small orbs of magic to attack the beast.

The monster just roared before it extended a candy-coated arm and swatted them off, knocking them to the ground.

"I guess asking to be friends is out of the question..." Fanboy muttered as he picked himself off the ground.

"Okay, we stand and fight!" Bruce shouted as he held his arms out in defense.

"You guys can sit this out," Ashley told both Kyle and Sigmund.

"Charge!" Numbuh 13 shouted, startling everyone, before he raced toward the monster, extending his arms. He leaped and grabbed a chunk of the monster. "Give me back my leader, you jerk!"

Suddenly...

**_BOOM!_**

Everyone was pushed backward as the monster suddenly exploded. Finally, after a few moments, the factory was covered in bits and pieces of candy.

"Yay, candy!" Chum Chum exclaimed.

"Hey, look!" Tommy shouted as he pointed.

Everyone looked to see a figure emerge from the mess. The figure stumbled in its steps, groaning and mumbling...

It was Rocky.

"Rochelle," Kyle gasped gratefully.

"Rocky!" Numbuh 13 exclaimed happily.

Rocky just smiled as she blew a strand of hair from her face. Her pink dress was a dirty and covered with bits of candy and her hair was a bit unruly. She had in her hand a KND 2x4 bomb of some sort. It had already been used.

"Where have you guys been?" Rocky laughed as she gazed at Sector Z-1.

"Secret delivery," Ashley rolled her eyes. "I swear, importing snacks has become overrated."

"Oh, Rocky!" Numbuh 13 exclaimed. "Thank goodness you're back!"

"Aw, you guys can't get rid of me that easily..." Rocky laughed.

"Oh, Rochelle..." Sigmund said in a dramatic voice as he approached. "So good you are fine...and still as lovely as ever."

Rocky just scoffed and rolled her eyes before wiping a hand across her face. "Well, we got the candy..."

"Or what's left of it," Tommy said as he observed the mess.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Numbuh 13 exclaimed excitedly. "Can we eat some candy before we bring it back the bank?"

Rocky just looked at them for a few moments. Then she smiled. "Yeah, go ahead."  
_

The teams had arrived at the candy bank and returned what was left of the candy that was stolen. The workers of the candy bank were not angry; they could use the tiny bits as change.

While Fanboy and Chum Chum and Numbuh 13 and Tommy talked with the manager of the bank about the history of the candy bank while Sector Z-1 made report of the damages made as well as what was lost and returned and Kyle helped haul bags of candy into the safe deposit, Rocky just stood and watched everything.

Though they never got around to fighting Father, Rocky was glad they had defeated him once again. It was easy, considering what a coward he was. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Sigmund smirking at her.

"I've been thinking about you," he said smoothly.

"What a coincidence," she snapped, "I was just thinking about you...and how your head would make a great candy bowl."

"Ah, such imaginative and fetching words..." The white-haired wizard chuckled. "You are well in verbal combat, unlike what Kyle could do..."

Rocky barred her teeth and tightened her fists. Her brown eyes flared with anger as she glared at him. "You are obnoxious!" She exclaimed angrily, pointing a finger at him.

Sigmund's smile nearly faltered at her accusation. He had been called obnoxious before, especially by Kyle and his classmates back in Milkweed Academy. However, he was use to it and just resumed his flirting with Rocky.

"And you are quite the dove..." He said smoothly, looking down at the fuming girl.

Rocky just glared at him, her face was flushed but she still resumed her frown. She did nothing when he suddenly cupped her chin and continued looking down at her.

"How about a ride on my Griffin and a romantic dinner at my place, lovely?" He asked.

**_WHACK!_**

****Sigmund fell to his knees, groaning in pain. "Oh...oh...my magic orbs..." He held himself in pain and agony.

Rocky just huffed and marched away, leaving him to suffer right where she had kicked him.

"Wow..." Fanboy whistled, he and a few of the others having observed the incident. "She didn't fall in love this time."

"_Phew_..." Numbuh 13 muttered to himself in relief, wiping his forehead.

"I hear angels..." Kyle muttered happily to himself, gazing up at the ceiling before gazing back at his rival still down on the floor and holding himself.  
_

_**That last scene where Rocky had kicked Sigmund right where it hurts...I drew a picture of it recently, which is posted on my Deviantart page, cartuneslover16. Go to my profile and check it out! It's called "Not In Love This Time". :D**_


	4. Hot n' Cold

**_I like to thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed this story! It really means a lot to me!_**

**_Stay tuned, since this story is finished, I'll be working on the certain story that centers around Kyle. SPOILER: It's another crossover!_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Rocky, Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle came over to Oz's place the next day, and Fanboy told Oz and Dollarnator the story of their last mission with Rocky. Numbuh 13 and Tommy were back at the treehouse and Sector Z-1 was taking care of further KND business. And Sigmund...he decided to keep a distance from Rocky after the candy mission incident, needing to rest himself after what Rocky had done to him.

That was more than wonderful enough for Rocky.

"And then we even got some free candy afterwards!" Fanboy went on in excitement, waving his hands in the air to perform what was the KND vehicle they rode.

"I ate so much my mask was going to pop off my face!" Chum Chum giggled.

"True, that was quite an adventure," Kyle chuckled. "But the greatest part of it all was..." And he gazed at Rocky in wild admiration.

Rocky rolled her eyes and smiled as she flipped her hair. "I kicked Sigmund in the 'magic orbs'." She held up her fingers to quote.

"Seriously?" Oz laughed. "Oh, Rocky! I thought you'd be falling hard for the guy!"

"Well, I did at first..." She sighed. "But, well...the guy was obnoxious, he nearly got us candified..." She smiled at Kyle. "Plus I'm forever a fangirl to the one person whom I think is the greatest wizard in the world..."

Kyle blushed, his face becoming as red as his hair.

"Elvis?" Fanboy suggested.

"Uh, Fanboy," Oz intervened. "He never did magic."

"But accordingly he quite a few tricks during his performances," Dollarnator insisted. "Trust me, I stopped by his time period on the way to get some milk."

"Hey, aren't you suppose to be practicing with your siblings for your gig tomorrow?" Oz asked Rocky.

"Oh, wow..." Rocky groaned as she checked her watch. "You're so right! I got to jet!"

"Jet as in literally jetting or is that just an expression?" Fanboy asked, remembering her recent uses of transportation such as the jet shoes.

"Both, actually," she laughed. "I'm using my rocket scrunchy!" And she pointed to the green material that was tied around her ponytail.

"Rockets..." Dollarnator chuckled. "That was so 2020."

Rocky just rolled her eyes at the robot from the future before she pressed the button on her scrunchy. Out popped a tiny but powerful rocket that lifted her from the ground. She smiled at her friends. "Bye, guys. Laters."

As the others waved goodbye, Kyle stepped in to open the door for her to fly out. Before Rocky flew out the door, she smiled flirtatiously at the redhead wizard.

"And goodbye to you, Kyle," she said in her usual charming voice.

Before Kyle knew it, she leaned down and kissed his lips. He was at a daze moments after Rocky flew out the door.

"Looks like it was Kyle's turn this time," Fanboy observed with a knowing smile. "You don't need magic to get a kiss from Rochelle Ganda."  
_

Ashley peered through the curtains and regarded the wide audience. The day had finally come and she and her siblings had practiced well for their big gig to sing to all these people. Rocky joined her and smiled as she spotted Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Kyle in the audience as well.

"You kissed Kyle this time, right?" Ashley asked her sister, trying to suppress her giggle.

"Hey, I'd kiss Dollarnator,too," Rocky chuckled, "but the future bot so needed to wipe the oil from his Tin Man lips first."

"Oh, Rocky," Ashley laughed before checking her hair in her compact mirror before regarding her outfit for the special occasion.

She, Rocky, and Ogie each wore a special 20's flapper dress, each to their chosen color: Ashley wore blue, Ogie wore green, and Rocky wore pink. As for the Lenny, Bruce, and Hank, each boy wore a type of boarding school uniform. But they added their own specific style as to not look too sophisticated, such as striped ties and Converse sneakers.

"Hey, aren't you suppose to do that assistance thing with Sigmund?" Ogie asked as she played with her brown pigtails.

"Sigmund..." Rocky winced as she muttered the name. "Why do shivers run down my spine as soon as that name is mentioned?"

"Is that a compliment?"

The sisters turned and there Sigmund appeared, a wand in his hand. He seemed fairly nervous to meet Rocky face-to-face once again. He held his hands in front of him for obvious reasons...

"Hello, Sigmund," Rocky muttered, not bothering to look at him as her eyes regarded the floor.

"And hello to you, Rocky," Sigmund greeted quietly. He gave a shy smile to her sisters. "As well to you, Ashley and Ogie."

"Yeah, hi, Sigmund..." Ashley greeted, though her voice was a bit faint.

Sigmund chuckled nervously before he turned back to Rocky. "Um, will you still...?"

"Well, it's too late to back out now," Rocky snapped. "Especially since you added my name unto your opening banner." And she took out a copy of the banner that not only had Sigmund's name but hers as well.

"Well, I assumed-" Sigmund began as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah, okay," Rocky cut in before adjusting a strand of hair away from her face. "Let's just get it over it. I don't want to us to keep the people waiting."

"Uh, sure..." Sigmund nodded as Rocky brushed past him. He thought her felt a cold breeze touch his arm...He sighed sadly to himself.

Ashley regarded him in pity. "Hey, don't worry," she assured him. "You may be obnoxious and speak with a weird accent..." She chuckled to herself. "But Rocky _might_ consider taking you out some time..."

"No Griffin," Ogie chirped in.

Sigmund smiled before he heard his name called out for him to do his magi performance. He rushed out through the curtains and, with Rocky, bowed to the applauding audience. Rocky smiled to the people, twirling around in her flapper dress, looking cute and charming as ever. Sigmund noticed how she was waving especially at Kyle...

"Well," Sigmund began, his voice booming with confidence, "For my first trick my _very_ lovely assistant and I will demonstrate how exactly we can take on gravity."

"Oh, that's right," Rocky chirped. "Breaking the laws of physics and hope to master the art of rotational effect that can make the solar system seem useless."

"Right..." Sigmund's voice trailed off. "Anyway..." He took out his wand and handed it to Rocky. "Dazzle them!"

"Doesn't my outfit do enough?" Rocky joked, earning laughter from their audience. "Okay, here we go..." She gave a coy smile before twirling the wand in her hands. "How did that old Disney movie go? Hmm..." She was being entertaining as well as making Sigmund even more nervous before she finally raised it up. "Is it...bippity boppity boo?"

"Oh, that is a lame magic work right there," Sigmund rolled his eyes. "But, oh well, I'll try..." He raised his hand up and tried out the words. "Bippity boppity boo!"

**_POOF!_**

The audience, and Rocky, could barely hold their laughter as Sigmund just stood in stage...in a white ball gown.

"Oh, this is too much!" Kyle guffawed as he pointed at his rival from his seat.

"Got to admit," Fanboy observed. "That sure is a nice outfit...I bet Rocky would look just as good."

"Oh, how inferior I feel..." Sigmund muttered to himself, his face turning red.

"Seems the magic bippity bopped you!" Rocky laughed. She turned toward the audience. "Yo, guys! I think we might need a second assistant up here. Who here knows magic?"

It was Fanboy and Chum Chum who shouted to her in excitement, claiming they knew how magic worked. Rocky chuckled before her eyes gazed toward a certain boy.

"How about you, Kyle?"

"Me?" Kyle asked in astonishment, automatically rising from his seat.

"You are a wizard, of course," Rocky pointed out flirtatiously as she motioned for Kyle to board the stage. "A cute one, definitely."

Kyle blushed as he came up the stage. "Well, I..."

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Sigmund huffed, placing his hands on his silk-covered hips. "Kyle the Constipator?"

"Kyle the Conjurer," Rocky corrected him in a warning tone. "Sig-monkey..." She smiled back at Kyle. "Show your stuff, man." And she gave him Sigmund's wand.

Kyle regarded his rival's wand...then, with a confident smile, he raised it up.

And it began to rain candy from a cloud that had formed out of thin air.

"Candy!" Chum Chum exclaimed happily before he and Fanboy stuck their tongues out to taste the sweet delights.

Sigmund could only roll his eyes and grumble as the audience applauded and praised Kyle...something that was usually meant for the white-haired wizard himself. Rocky clapped before placing an arm around Kyle and pecked his cheek, making the redhead wizard blush even more than before. Sigmund felt even more infuriated and envious...

After Sigmund's act, which was mostly Kyle's doing as the redhead wizard and Rocky bowed one last time to the amazed audience, it was now time for Rocky and the rest of DUH to perform.

"This is it, guys," Rocky announced as she peered through the curtain. "Everyone ready?"

"We're good!" Lenny called as he and the brothers had set up their music equipment.

"Ready!" Ashley sang before flipping her blonde hair.

"And now...give it up for DUH!" Shouted the announcer.

"Yay, DUH!" Fanboy and Chum Chum cheered before the curtain opened.

The music began to play, and then Rocky sang along with her sisters...

_All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies  
All the single ladies _

_"Now put your hands up..." _Rocky sang as she raised her hands up.

_Up in the club, we just broke up_  
_I'm doing my own little thing_  
_You decided to dip but now you wanna trip_  
_Cuz another brother noticed me_  
_I'm up on him, he up on me_  
_Don't pay him any attention_  
_Cause' I cried my tears, GAVE three good years_  
_Ya can't be mad at me_

"Wow, she's really good..." Sigmund observed as he stood by the audience, having already ditched the Cinderella dress.

"Good?" Kyle exclaimed. "She's phenomenal!"  
_  
__"Cuz if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it," _the sisters sang as they danced to the music performed by their brothers.

_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_  
_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_  
_If you liked it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_

"Man, I love that part of it!" Fanboy exclaimed happily.

_Whoa oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh ooh oh oh oh_

Sigmund had to smile...despite everything, despite what Rocky had thrown at him. He still liked her more than ever.

And he had a feeling there was at least a tiny chance she might reciprocate.  
_

Ten minutes after the DUH performance, the audience discussed amongst themselves. Rocky and her siblings high-fived a few of their friends, especially Fanboy and Chum Chum and Kyle. Sigmund stood by, with an amused smile on his face. No doubt his gaze was on Rocky.

Rocky caught his gaze...and she _almost _smiled.

"Rochelle..." Sigmund began unsteadily.

"Sigmund..." Rocky responded, hands at her hips.

"Eh..." Sigmund's voice trailed off nervously. "T-thanks for assisting me, even though Kyle got most of the credit...and well, etc, etc..." He chuckled to himself. "You and your sisters looked very lovely, by the way."

Rocky regarded him...and then she felt slight remorse.

Rocky's mind raced before she regarded the audience that was about to disperse. She rushed over to her siblings and soon had them huddled and whispered to them. Sigmund watched everything, confused by what exactly the girl was up to.

"Everyone, wait!" Rocky shouted before the audience could reach the exit. "We, uh, have a last-minute DUh performance!"

"Oh, goody!" Fanboy exclaimed before he and Chum Chum went back to their seats. "Special treat! Special treat!"

"But not as special a treat as was the candy Kyle poofed earlier," Chum Chum insisted as he popped a piece of candy into his mouth.

The DUH brothers started up their music and Rocky and her sisters began to dance. Then Rocky sang...

_You... change your mind_  
_Like a girl... changes clothes_  
_Yeah you...AIM_  
_Like a chick... I would know_

Sigmund was taken by surprise by the last-minute performance, but he was bobbing his head to the beat as he watched the girls, especially Rocky, dance.

_"And you ... over think..." _Rocky sang.

_Always speak ... cryptically_  
_I should know ... that you're no good for me!_

_"'Cause you're hot then you're cold..." _She and her sisters sang as they danced

_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in then you're out_  
_You're up then you're down_  
_You're wrong when it's right_  
_It's black and it's white_  
_We fight, we break up_  
_We kiss, we make up_

Sigmund chuckled as he glanced over at Fanboy and Chum Chum dancing to the music as well as Kyle bobbing his head to the beat. He looked back at the girls dancing...and he thought for a moment Rocky was looking straight at him as she sang.

_"You!" _The sisters sang._ "You don't really want to stay, no!"  
_  
_You! But you don't really want to go_  
_You're hot then you're cold_  
_You're yes then you're no_  
_You're in and you're out_  
_You're up and you're down_

It was then that Rocky winked at him.  
_

The audience leaving as well as Fanboy and Chum Chum and Kyle bidding farewell to Rocky and her siblings, Sigmund walked down tha steps of the performance area, his Griffin waiting patiently for him. He sighed to himself before he boarded his Griffin, about to take off when-

"Hey, Sig-monkey."

Sigmund looked down and saw Rocky looking up at him. She was smiling.

"Oh, uh, hello..." Sigmund greeted nervously, his hands clasping tightly to the reins of his Griffin.

"Look, Siggie..." The way Rocky spoke this time was not hostile or malicious as before, but slightly soft and sweet. "Though we got to a good start...and then it went down from there..." She averted her eyes as she said that. "But well, like the song I sang earlier..."

Sigmund looked at her carefully, raising an eyebrow.

Rocky smiled at him, an almost mischievous smile. "Consider my feelings for you that of hot _and _cold."

Sigmund's eyes widened at the suggestion, but he nodded, nevertheless.

"Hey, come on, Rockstar!" Bruce called from across the street. "Mom's coming any moment with our jet!"

"Coming!" Rocky sang. She flashed a grin at Sigmund before she jumped up and pecked his cheek.

Sigmund just sat there, a bit dazed as he placed a hand on his cheek where she just kissed him. He stared down at Rocky, who resumed her charming smile.

"That was the 'hot' part..." She informed him. "The 'cold' part..." And she narrowed her eyes at him and frowned. "Act like an obnoxious jerk around me and I'll shove your wand up your nose!"

Sigmund was taken aback, but he said nothing, just nodded, hand still on his cheek.

Rocky's angry face melted back to her casual, charming expression before she gave a silent wave and dashed off across the street toward her siblings. Sigmund watched her go. A small smile formed on his lips as his hand never left his cheek as he brought his Griffin high into the air.

He just might let Rocky shove his wand up his nose.  
_

**_Whoo, I'm done! This was awesome! Thanks to everyone for reading! Future FBCC stories to come, especially this crossover one I had mentioned on the top! :D_**


End file.
